Dark Side
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Aku akan memberikan apa pun untukmu. Termasuk mengorbankan jiwaku untuk kegelapan./SasuSaku/ficlet/AU


**Dark Side**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Aku akan memberikan apa pun untukmu. Termasuk mengorbankan jiwaku untuk kegelapan./SasuSaku/** _ **ficlet**_ **/AU**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: OOC, GJ, miss typo(s), AU, etc.**

 **Words:**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dingin itu setelah mengingat-ngingat dan yakin bahwa di sinilah tempatnya berada. Pintu besi berderit kecil. Mengoyak beberapa bagian karat yang menumpuk di engsel pintu.

Perlahan kakiku melangkah mendekati sosok yang menjadi fokusku. Sosok yang kurindukan.

Kini aku tepat di depannya. Kedua tangan pria itu menggantung di langit-langit. Aura hitam menguar kuat di sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya tergantung. Tidak jelas apakah ia bisa disebut menapaki lantai atau tidak. Hanya ujung-ujung jari kakinya yang menyentuh lantai. Sebuah rantai dengan lingkaran besar di ujungnya mengukung kedua tangannya erat bagai borgol.

Tanganku meraih daguya untuk menatapku. Aku kembali menatap kelamnya iris hitam itu. Seluruh matanya berwarna hitam. Menambah pesonanya berkali-kali lipat.

"Ini aku." bisikku lirih.

Aku menjauhkan lenganku dari wajahnya, mengambil tabung kecil yang terbuat dari kaca dengan isi serbuk berwarna perak. Aku membuka tutupnya dan menuangkan isinya dari ujung tangannya. Serbuk perak itu terjatuh perlahan ke borgol di tangannya dan turun perlahan ke tubuhnya hingga ujung jari kakinya yang telanjang.

Kembali kututup tabung kaca itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam kantungku. Rantai yang mengukung lelakiku tiba-tiba berubah jadi abu. Ia terjatuh berlutut. Aku turut berlutut dan merengkuhnya erat. Menyangganya. Melampiaskan seluruh kerinduanku padanya.

"Maafkan aku…" aku mengeratkan pelukanku. "Seribu tahun lalu…"

Aura hitam yang sebelumnya kurasakan lenyap seketika.

"Ternyata tidak semudah itu."

Dia membalas pelukanku meski lemah.

" _You are belong to me._ " bibir pucatnya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan serak.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Ya. Tentu saja. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berakhir denganmu.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Hari ini terjadilah sebuah penobatan seorang vampir yang akan megorbankan dirinya demi kegelapan apa pun yang terjadi. Ia berlutut layaknya kesatria. Di depannya sesosok pria berambut raven menjulurkan tangannya dengan sebilah pedang. Ia mengayunkan pedang itu dan menggores pipi gadis yang tengah berlutut itu dan memotong beberapa surai _pink_ itu. Mengorbankan.

Helaian indah itu perlahan jatuh ke permukaan tanah diiringi setetes darah di atasnya.

" _Sach kheigt neirn omesham_." ucapnya bak sebuah mantra membuat gadis di depannya mengerang tiba-tiba sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. "Berserahlah demi kegelapan untuk seluruh nyawa."

"Aku bersumpah.. ngh… akan menyerahkan semua nyawaku hanya untukmu." pekik gadis Haruno itu. dan perlahan surai merah mudanya diterpa angin yang membuat warna itu seolah berubah sedikit demi sedikit hingga berwarna hitam dan darah mengalir dari cela kelopak matanya seolah ia sedang menangis darah.

Cairan merah di pipinya itu menetes ke permukaan lantai dan menghilang bersama helaian merah mudanya. Bahkan jejaknya di pipi porselen itu seolah menguap begitu saja. Ia menengadah menatap tuannya dengan iris yang sempurna hitam. Sama sekali tidak ada putih yang menghiasi matanya. Ia sudah sempurna milik kegelapan kini.

"Uchiha- _sama_."

Gadis itu kini sepenuhnya berubah itu kembali menunduk. Menunjukkan rasa hormatnya.

"Bangkitlah."

Dengan perintah itu Haruno Sakura bangkit dengan masih tetap menundukan wajahnya di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Segan.

Sasuke mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Sakura. Memertemukan kedua iris yang identik. Ia mencium bibir gadis itu lama. Menahan rahang itu dan memeluknya erat. Gadis itu menerima. Tidak membalasnya. Ia mungkin hanya satu diantara seribu lainnya.

" _Be mine_." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura sebelum kembali mencium bibir gadis itu lagi.

Dan kali itu Sakura mulai menempelkan kedua tangannya di dada Sasuke dan berjinjit. Membalas prilaku pria itu hingga kelak tuannya akan bosan.

" _Yes, Master._ " jawab Sakura pelan. "Permintaanmu adalah perintah."

Masa bodoh apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia mencintai pria yang merupakan orang yang menyelamatkannya sekaligus orang yang diselamatkannya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Bacot Ceria:

Ficlet (lagi) terinspirasi dari kamu :-* dan SayWeCanFly – _Driftwood Heart_.

Hahaha… benar sekali: masa bodoh apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku mau nulis GJ juga suka-suka gue dong. *ketawa jahad* *dijuhad*

Okelah. Menerima _review_ dalam bentuk apapun ( _flame_ , pujian, kritik, saran, dll) ^^ _Let me see your cruel_ , haha.


End file.
